thirdexaltfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Houses
Most Dragon-Blooded of the Realm were born or were adopted into one of the 11 Great Houses that form the Scarlet Dynasty. The peoples of the Threshold tend to view the Great Houses in following ways: Throne Contenders *House Mnemon (Earth) wants the Scarlet Throne. Many members of the House serve as satraps, extracting burdensome tributes. It lacks experienced military commanders, but its leader is arguably the most powerful sorceress in the Realm. *House Peleps (Water) are considered as 'better-equipped pirates'. They want the throne, but probably lacks the might needed to take it (despite controlling the Realm's Navy). Increasingly, Peleps work on making the islands off the coast of the Blessed Isle their exclusive dominions, and raid Threshold ports for experienced sailors and ships in good repair. * House Tepet (Air) wanted the throne desperately but lost its legions fighting the Bull of the North. The Regent is a hideous embarrassment to the Tepets, and many of their soldiers go berserk when taunted with Fokuf’s name. Its future seems to be hanging in the wind. * House V’neef (Wood) runs the Realm’s merchant marine defense force and protect their wineries and orchards by overthrowing governments that want their land for peasant farms. It vacillates between wanting the throne and avoiding it which is costing it control of its satrapies, which are slowly breaking loose. It is allied with House Cathak. Throne Supporters *House Cathak (Fire) wants to be a critical power behind the Scarlet Throne and possesses the military experience to put someone on the throne and keep them there. It is allied with House V’neef. *House Sesus (Fire) wants the southeastern quadrant of the Blessed Isle for itself. Its legions never pay for food or other supplies but take what they want from their host countries. *House Ledaal (Air), Staunch defenders of the Immaculate Philosophy, wants control of the whole Southern half of the Blessed Isle and matching territories in the Threshold. Its scions prepare to fight the new Emperor/ Empress if they refuses this right. *House Ragara (Earth) does not want the throne, but wants whoever sits on it to be deep in debt to its banks and loan agencies—like everyone else. *House Nellens (N/A) has a history of being an incendiary but influential voice in the Deliberative supporting the rights of un-exalted Dynasts. It's also well known for its insanely diverse business interests, and for being the only house that Ragara just can't seem to put in debt. It tends to support Ledaal, since House Nellens’ troops haven’t the strength to back up their swagger. *House Cynis (Wood) has no real allies and has no chance at the throne. Well known for its involvement with the drug trade and prostitution, its satraps wring taxes from the poorest provinces and seize the prettiest boys and girls for the slave markets. Disgraced Houses *House Iselsi (Water); a has-been House, dismembered and disgraced by the Empress centuries ago and now used as assassins and workhorse courtiers. It wants the Realm to survive—but probably cares more about its own survival. It is closely allied with the missionary factions of the Immaculate Order.